Rick and Morty go to the Steven Universe
by Phil Face
Summary: Rick just wanted to show Morty something interesting, but now in order to get home they're actually gonna have to get invested in what's going on in the Universe they've come to this time. Also this goes without saying but I don't own any of the characters or the locations in this story. Rating changed due to some pretty strong language (almost entirely from Rick).
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: As said in the description, I just wrote the fanfic, none of the characters or environments depicted here are mine. Also if you're wondering Rick and Morty stutter a lot because that's how they are in the show, if you haven't seen Rick and Morty than your seriously missing out. If you haven't watched Steven Universe than what are you even doing here, watch it now. Anyway, enough stalling, on with the story.

Morty was sitting at his desk doing his homework, the term doing his homework didn't quite fit though, considering he was usually on an adventure rather than being at school, he found himself struggling to remember basic math.

"Heh-hey Morty, wha *buuuuurrrrp* wha- what's going on Morty? Whatcha thinking about Morty?" Said Rick, obviously somewhat drunk as usual.

"Oh geez Rick, what do you want? I- I mean I'm kinda doing homework right now." Replied Morty.

"Well I'm sorry to interrupt you Morty, I just wanted to see my favorite grandson, you know Morty. You've been up here ever since you got home from school Morty, I figured you might wanna go on an adventure Morty, you know, mm- mi *buuuurrrrp* mix it up a little Morty." Said Rick.

The truth was Morty wanted to go on an adventure, but he didn't want to neglect his homework. "Well you know Rick I- I'd love too but I got homework you know? I'm already failing a bunch of my classes, a- and I don't wanna make that worse you know Rick?" Morty replied, disappointed.

"Yea- Yea I know what you mean Morty, but I'll tell you what. I'll build a robot Morty, a robot that'll do your homework for you Morty, you'll get to go on the adventure Morty, and your homework I guarantee will get a solid C+. What do you say Morty"

Hearing that, Morty couldn't help but sound excited with his reply, he hated doing homework "Yeah sure Rick, that sounds great! It sure beats hanging around here doing this stupid homework"

"Tha *buuurrrp* that's the spirit Morty, now lets go Morty. I- I wanna show you something Morty."

Rick didn't hesitate to pull out his portal gun and put a portal right on Morty's wall "Come on Morty let's get going"

Morty was surprised at the normal beach that appeared in front of him when he and Rick stepped through the portal, he was used to seeing such harsh alien landscapes where it looked like every life form was out to kill him, this was a welcome change.

"Wow Rick, thi- this place doesn't look too bad, it actually looks pretty nice, what was it you wanted to show me?"

"Well it's funny you should say that stuff about this place Morty, because that's exactly what I wanted to show you, I mean when you look at this big hill right here, the one our portal was on, it looks like a normal hill right Morty? Until we look over here."

Rick followed Morty in the direction he started walking, he and Rick rounded a corner to where the hill seems to have almost been cut, as if someone was gonna build something there, however when they did turn the corner he was greeted by a very large statue of what he could only describe as a gigantic eight armed woman.

"Wow Rick, wha- what is this?" Morty asked, surprised at the sudden change in the feel of the environment.

"It's a statue Morty, wha- what else do you think it is Morty, it's a statue, it's beside the point Morty. I'm trying to show you that even though this Universe looks innocent on the outside, it's actually hiding a lot of sinister things Morty. But the people here, they- they keep on going, you know, they keep on living their lives the best they can. They have to deal with these horrible things but they keep on going, it really puts things in perspective huh Morty?"

Morty was surprised at Rick's sudden outburst of profoundness "So, uh, you showed me this so I could get some deep life lesson out of it?"

"Not really Morty, I just thought it seemed pretty cool, you know? It really messes with you head, you know?" That was more like the Rick that Morty knew.

"Yeah, I guess Rick, i- it is pretty interesting pretty interesting when you think about it."

"Yeah it is Morty, now lets get outta here, I know a good bar that serves the best drinks in the galaxy, they might come from the ass of a giant space worm, but they hit the spo-" Rick was cut off by the noise of something big hitting the sand in the distance, they both looked over to see a group weird multi- colored people fighting what appeared to be a large mollusk of some sort.

"Geez who do you think they are Rick? They look like they know what they're doing" Morty said just as the tallest one of them (who looked kind of reddish) delivered a swift punch to the beast, he watched intently as the mollusk exploded into a large cloud of dust, leaving just a large gem behind.

"I'm not sure who they are Morty, I don't know a whole lot about the people in this universe Morty, but they're probably not that important to the events that happen in this universe though. Anyway, lets get out of here." just as Rick said that, he heard a strange noise coming from pretty close to where he and Morty were.

"Oh... that's great!" said Rick as he turned to face the source of the sound.

 **Author's Note** : This was really experimental for me, I don't know if I'll continue this or not, but if you like what you've read than send me a message and I'll try to write more, I'm a slow righter though, so please be patient with me.


	2. Chapter 2

Morty turned his head to see what Rick was referring to, only to see a large creature that looked like it had the body of a shark, except instead of skin it had armor like a horseshoe crab, and all around it's body it had a series of octopus like arms. He also noticed that the monster had a large gemstone at the tip of its nose. What Morty didn't realize was in the time he had been taking in its features it had shot one of its arms straight at Morty.

Thankfully, Morty took notice before the arm hit him. He had just enough time to yell "Oh Shi-" before Rick pushed him out of the way of the arm.

When they both looked up they saw that the monster had turned its attention toward the same group of multicolored people running towards it, they could also hear the short purple one yelling "I told you there was more than one!".

Before Rick and Morty could run back to the hillside (the only surface flat enough to accept a portal) the monster seemed to have noticed how far away the colorful people were and looked back towards Rick and Morty.

It picked up one of its arms for another swing, but before it could bring it forward the entire thing was frozen solid. Morty turned to see Rick aiming his freeze- ray directly at the monster, moisture still condensing in the air from the cold barrel.

"Well now I know it works on large creatures" Rick stated well looking at the gun.

"Anyway lets get out of here and over to that bar Morty." They started walking over to the hill side when they heard someone's voice.

"Woah, that was really cool! How did you do that!?" Rick turned to see a short kid in a red shirt with a gold star on it that had ran up next to him.

"Oh thanks kid, I did that with the power of science." Rick replied before taking out his flask and taking a couple sips out of it.

Once more Rick and Morty started walking toward the hillside, and once again they were interrupted by a voice that sounded rather monotone. "Halt, who are you and what are you doing here?" the group same group of people from before had stopped running right in front of them, they also noticed the voice was coming from the tall red one.

"Oh geez" Rick mumbled to himself. "Look we don't want any trouble, I just wanted to show my grandson how much it sucks to live in this universe, now that I've done that we'll be on our way now."

"Not until you tell us who you are and where you got that weapon we saw you with. You could be a threat to us and the citizens of this city!" the tall one said,

Rick thought about just portaling out of there right then and there, but he didn't want to risk these strange people following them.

"I find it interesting that you're questioning my weird weapons when you're armed to the teeth with weapons made of whatever that stuff is, I swear I saw that short purple one pull her weapon out of her chest! Yeah, that's not weird at all."

"Hey, don't judge me old guy!" yelled the purple one. "Amethyst!" yelled the thin pale one in response. "Not now you two" said the red one to both of them. "Guys, guys, just calm down, we're all friends here." said the boy.

 _Amethyst? isn't that the name of a gem?_ _Wait a minute!_ Rick thought to himself as he began to realize what kind of beings these people might be when he noticed that each one of them had a gemstone or gemstones embedded somewhere in their bodies.

The bickering continued between the thin one and the one they called Amethyst as the boy kept trying to settle them down, all the while the red one once again turned her attention to Rick and Morty.

"Your weapons are of our concern because we are the crystal gems and it is our mission to defend this place from potential threats!" she uttered.

"Yeah, well my name's Rick and I don't give a fuck!" Rick said before he took another long sip from his flask.

The whole time this was going on Morty was standing there darting his eyes around not knowing what to do, he saw the ongoing argument between "Amethyst" and the thin one and he noticed the red one getting progressively angrier at his grandpa's comebacks.

"Alright everyone just calm down Okay!? Geez, I- I mean you guys are all acting like animals!" Morty shouted, fed up with all the noise.

Before anyone else could respond Rick turned to him and said "You know what you're right m- *buurrrp* Morty, we should just talk about this like rational people you know. We should- run!"

After saying that last word Rick grabbed Morty's arm and started running along the beach in the direction of the town, Morty followed, not having much of a choice since Rick was holding his arm.

"After them!" the red one yelled loudly, quickly getting the others attention, as soon as they heard her they all began running in the direction of Rick and Morty.

"Wait, I wanna see your cool gadgets!" the boy yelled towards them.


	3. Chapter 3

Morty looked behind his shoulder to see their pursuers were not far behind, in fact, none of them (except for the boy) seemed to be breathing as they ran. If it hadn't been for the head start they got, they might have caught them easily.

Rick and Morty managed to make it to the town before the colorful guys caught up with them. After running through the town for a bit to make sure they weren't followed, they ran into a building with the sign "Fish Stew Pizza" hanging on top of it. They both took a seat at the table and caught their breath.

"Oh geez Rick, why is it any time we go on these adventures we always end up running from some weird aliens, except this time they were just weird multi- colored people." Morty said between breathes.

"No, no you were *burp* you were right the first time Morty, I'm pretty sure those guys were aliens, I've seen colorful things with gemstones on them before M- *buuuurrrp* Morty, and if those guys are the kinds of beings I think they are, then they're definitely not from earth… Not naturally at least." Rick said well studying the menu on the table.

"You know Rick you seem to know a lot about this dimension, wha- what's that about?" Morty said as he looked over his menu.

"Well I've-" Rick began to reply before he was stopped by another voice.

"What'll ya'll have to order?" said a teenage dark- skinned girl who'd walked up to their table.

"Oh uh." Rick said taking one last look at his menu. "We'll- We'll have a large pepperoni pizza"

"Alright, it'll be out in a few minutes." she said jotting down the order and returning to the kitchen.

"Uh, Rick, shouldn't we get out of here, I- I mean they could still be looking for us."

"That's exactly why we can't get out of here Morty, if any of these people saw me shoot the wall with a portal they'd probably freak out and one of um might follow us in or something, we- we don't wanna attract unnecessary attention to ourselves Morty, that'd make easier for those guys to find us Morty! Look, how about we eat dinner here and then we'll leave. I mean i- it's Jerry's night to cook and I don't want to spend the night vomiting". Rick said before taking a long sip from his flask.

"That's a good point Rick, but with a name like Fish Stew Pizza I- I'm not gonna get my hopes up." Replied Morty.

"Yeah, I don't know what the story is behind that name… Anyway Morty, to answer your question from before regarding my knowledge about this place before I was so ru- *buuurrrp* rudely interrupted by you and that girl, It's because I've been here before. I come here every once in a while because the stuff that goes on here is usually pretty interesting. I never stay for too long or talk to anybody, that's why I said I don't know much about pe-*buuurrrp* people here. This may be the first time I've actually been in this town-".

Rick stopped when he noticed a large man in the corner wearing an apron and a fedora, the man caught Rick's attention because he seemed to be watching them through eye holes he'd cut into a newspaper he was holding. Once he noticed Rick was staring back at him he quickly averted his gaze.

"Wha- what's wrong Rick?" asked Morty

"Oh, nothing Morty." Rick said, eyeing the man before turning back to his grandson

"So Rick, wha- what kind of interesting things happen here?" asked Morty.

"Lots of interesting things Morty, tho- those weird gem- monsters always seem to be terrorizing someone around here, and there was this one time I came here and there was a giant green hand in the sky. I didn't stick around too long to see what became of that thing, though I think I saw a giant hand print in that hill from earlier."

"Pizzas ready." The same girl from earlier said as she sat the pizza down on their table.

"Oh yeah, thanks. Yo- you know I have to admit I wasn't sure about this place when I saw it's name but this- this looks pretty good." Said Morty. "Yeah i- it does look pretty good" agreed Rick.

"Hey, thanks. You know I don't think I've seen you guys around here before, you from out of town? I'm Jenny, by the way." the girl said

"My names Morty, and yeah, we're from quite a ways away from here." replied Morty

"A looooooong ways" said Rick in between bites of the pizza.

"Well don't be a stranger, feel free to come by any time you like!" said the girl before walking to another table.

"Wow Rick the people here seem pretty nice." stated Morty

"Yeah you're right Morty. Anyway I just remembered we don't have any money from this dimension to pay, stay here well I go get some." Said Rick. "And keep an eye on that guy with the fedora and the newspaper" he whispered to Morty as he walked away.

Rick walked outside and looked for an ATM, he found one in front of an arcade and after failing to pick the lock with a screwdriver from his coat he realized he was being watched by a short pale kid.

"What is it yo- you want a cookie or something?" Rick said unsure of how to react.

The pale kid walked over to the machine, took a pin out of his pocked and picked the lock for him.

"Hey thanks ki- *burp* kid, you know you got some real skill" Rick said. The boy nodded as if to say "I know, I know."

After borrowing some money from the ATM he ran back to the restaurant, however as he ran back in he failed to notice the same multi- colored people from before emerging from between some buildings and turning his direction.

"I think we lost um" the purple one said

"Wait! I think I saw one of them going into Fish Stew Pizza just now" the boy said excitedly.

"Good job Steve, lets go!" the tall red one said before they all ran towards the pizzeria.

 **Authors Note:** Sorry this chapter was uneventful but I wanted to throw in some character interaction, not sure I like the result though.


	4. Chapter 4

Rick entered the shop and approached his table, when he got the table he saw that Morty had finished the rest of the pizza.

"Geez Morty, yo- you think you ate enough?" Rick said sarcastically as he sat down.

"Oh sorry Rick, but you know I- I'm a fourteen- year old boy sitting here with a pizza you know? I- I can't control my appetite. Still though, sorry about that." Morty said.

"Ahh that's alright Morty, I understand. I got my fill anyway. Now lets just wait for the check and then we- we'll get outta here M- *buuuurrrrrp* Morty. I think it's safe to say we lost those aliens from earlier, My flask is getting empty anyways." Rick said looking down the opening of his nearly drained flask.

"Yeah a- alright Rick, that sounds like a pretty solid-" Morty was interrupted at the sound of the door slamming open, he look over to see their pursuers had found them.

"There they are! The tall pale one said pointing in their direction.

"Oh fuck me" Rick mumbled under his breathe. He then heard another loud noise as the guy wearing the fedora and the apron from before jumped up on top of his table.

"I knew it!" the man yelled well pointing at Rick and Morty. "You must be alien scouts send by the same aliens that sent the-" before the man could finish he tripped and fell face- first off the table.

"Sir, do you by chance suffer from some form of mental re- *buuurrrp* retardation?" Rick question, clearly annoyed. The man looked back up and raised a finger as if to begin a long winded speech at Rick, but before he could the same boy from before started talking.

"Oh my gosh! Ronaldo, are you ok!?" the boy asked, sounding concerned.

"Umm… Yeah Steven, I'm… I'm just fine." Ronaldo said, sounding embarrassed before he crawled under the cloth of his table.

 _Hmm, Ronaldo and Steven,_ Morty thought to himself.

The tall red alien shook her head, wondering how Steven could get so easily distracted. "We have found your secret hiding place, there is no point in running any longer!" She said

By this time the waitress, an older man (her father, Rick guessed) and an old woman had came out from the kitchen. The dad was holding a broom, and the old lady was holding what looked like a shotgun.

"What is going on out here!" The man yelled.

Rick, ignoring the man and turning his attention toward the red alien lady, yelled back. "I already told you we're not here to kill anybody or something! And besides, do- don't you guys have something better to do than annoy us!"

"Annoy you!?" The white one started yelling. "For your information, we are the Crystal Gems! We-" as the white one kept rambling Rick noticed a red light in the corner of his eye, he looked in that direction and saw a fire exit conveniently close to him and Morty.

"And if you think we're just doing this to annoy you, well let me tell you- huh?" The last part the pale one said as she looked up from the dramatic pose she had taken during her rant only to notice that the Old man and the boy were gone, the fire exit had been flung open and a twenty dollar bill that was floating in the air, coming to rest on the table as if someone had threw it on the there in a hurry. Before she could say another word the tall red woman grabbed her by the arm and they all started running after their targets.

Rick and Morty ran around some of the buildings for a while until they saw a boy with curly hair moving around some empty crates with the word "Potatoes" written on them. Morty also noticed the boy looked at bit like that "Ronaldo" guy.

"Listen kid, I- I got ten dollars and you can have it all if we can hide in these potato crates!" Rick said to the kid. The boy took a moment to look them over as if deciding whether or not to accept his offer.

"...You've got five minutes." The kid said.

"Hey thanks kid, yo- you know if you ever need anyone to disappear just-" Rick said before he was interrupted by his grandson "Rick!" Morty yelled pulling Rick back into the situation.

"Oh, r- right!" Rick said handing the kid the money.

Rick and Morty both grabbed a crates, turned them upside down and got underneath them (they turned them upside down so they couldn't see them from the top by looking down the opening, just in case you were wondering). _Geez, it's really tight in here_ Morty thought to himself.

"How is it we keep losing them!" Amethyst yelled as they just so happened to come to a stop right in front of the crates Rick and Morty were hiding in, presumably so the Steven kid could catch his breath. _God dammit!_ Rick thought to himself when he noticed this.

"They couldn't have gone far! Garnet can't you see where they-" She was then interrupted by the sound of wood breaking. She looked and saw that the boy from before had fallen out of a now broken crate.

"I knew that crate was tight but I didn't think it was that tight." Morty said to himself. Rick realized this and lifted his crate off of him, throwing it off to his side.

"Well that's good stolen money I'm not gonna get back. Stupid cheap ass potato crates!" Rick yelled to himself. He began looking around and noticed the aliens had surrounded them. "Haha! We gotcha!" Amethyst yelled triumphantly.

"*sigh* If I answer your stupid questions will you leave us alone?" Rick said, more annoyed than before.

"Hmm..." The red one said, thinking the situation over.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: I'm not sure if I'm happy with how this chapter turned out, mostly because I wasn't sure where I wanted this fic to go after the last chapter, I could replace this chapter with another chapter to conclude this story because, it's not that I don't want to continue the story, I'm just not sure how I would continue this. There's a poll on my profile for whether or not I should continue this. Also I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter but, again, this was kind of experimental. If you have anything else to say than leave a review if you haven't already or message me, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

"We'll ask the questions, and then we'll decide what to do." The red one said sternly.

"Alright, fine.. ask away." Rick said reluctantly.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Travelers" Rick responded.

"What are you doing here?"

"Showing my grandson this dimension." Rick responded as if there was nothing abnormal about what he just said.

"What do you mean dimension?" She responded, in a confused and frustrated tone.

"Oh, right, you people are still living in the stone age. Me and my grandson can travel throughout different dimensions, I came here to show him this one, I'm not gonna turn anyone into Cronenberg's or anything." Rick replied.

"Dimensions.. That's ridiculous! We already had no reasons to trust you, and now you're telling us that story?" She said, obviously skeptical.

"*sigh* Fine, I'll prove it to you. Morty wait here as collateral in case I don't come back." Rick said before he pulled out his portal gun and shot a portal on the wall, a collective gasp emitted from their interrogators when they saw this.

"Rick!" Morty shouted in protest and surprise as he watched his grandpa walk through it, the portal disappeared seconds after he left. Morty turned to face the "Crystal Gems" as he remembered they called themselves, noticing they all still looked to be in shock at what just happened.

"He'll be back, trust me." He said to them, not even sure if he believed himself.

They all stood in their same spots awkwardly for a few minutes, not knowing exactly what to do.

"So… Dimensions, huh?" The one called "Amethyst" said.

"Uh, yeah. It's a lot to swallow, I know, but trust me, any minute my grandpa's gonna come back here with something that's gonna prove it to you... and possibly make you question your existence." Morty said, still unsure exactly what his grandpa was doing.

To Morty's relief, the portal opened back up a few moments after they stopped talking. Rick stepped through it holding two swords, one sword was a large pink one with the symbol of a Rose on the bottom of the hilt, the blade was broken in half and it looked to be battered and very old, the other one was another sword that looked almost the same as the first except it was yellow with a diamond symbol on the bottom of the hilt.

"How did you get Rose's sword!? And what have you done to it!?" The pale one screamed.

"Hold on! Hold on! Calm Down! I went to three other universes, in the first one I did some research on this universe to know which objects to grab, then I went to an alternate version of this universe where the "Crystal Gems" or whatever lost the rebellion and I found your leaders destroyed weapon, then I went to another alternate universe where instead of that Rose Quartz lady leading the rebellion her arch- nemesis lead it instead." Rick explained

"Hmm… Well those do look very similar to the sword we have, but how do I know you didn't just use that device of yours to get our sword? And how do I know you didn't just pick that other sword up off a gem battlefield?" The red one questioned.

"We could go get lion and see if the sword's still with him!" Steven said to the red one.

"Hmm.. you're right Steven, but we'll have to take these two back to the temple with us." She said turning towards Rick and Morty. "Can we count on you two not giving us any trouble if we take you to our home?" She asked

"Hmph, we'll follow you I guess." Rick said getting close to Morty's ear. "Just play along with it Morty, if things get bad I know a way we can get out of this." Rick whispered to Morty. "Yeah, yo- you won't have any trouble from us!" Morty said

"Alright, follow us then" The red one said as they all began walking.

"Here Morty, you carry one of these." Rick said handing the yellow sword to Morty.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:** I'm really sorry about not updating in a long time, I've been really busy lately. I had a lot of help from the user Uzumaki7, so please check him out when you get the time. I'm going to **try** to update more frequently now, but as I said, I've been very busy.

Once they all arrived back at the temple the boy they called Steven rushed under a set of wooden stairs leading up to a small house.

"Come here, Lion!" He said in the direction of a pink creature resting under the house.

Slowly, the Pink mass got up and stretched it's legs, it gave a small roar and walked out from under it's resting space. Once it was out, Rick could see that it actually was a Lion (albeit a Pink Lion).

Once it had fully stepped out and was standing up straight, the boy turned to Rick and Morty and politely said "One moment please!" Before jumping into the lion's mane and disappearing.

"Hmm… I remember when I thought that kind of thing was weird, those were good times." Morty thought to himself.

After about thirty awkward seconds of silence and gazing at everything except another individual, Steven emerged from the Lion's mane with a sword that looked just like the one Rick held, except it wasn't broken and covered in dirt.

"So… I guess he was telling the truth!" Amethyst said.

"Well I don't claim to understand it, it seems Amethyst is correct." Pearl said to Garnet.

Garnet stood there in thought for a moment, readjusted her sunglasses, and then faced Rick and Morty. "I see no reason to keep you detained here, so… You may go, provided that you stay out of trouble." Garnet said with no more emotion than usual.

"Yeah, it's about time you left us alone." said Rick in his usual annoyed tone of voice.

"A- alright, thanks I guess." Said Rick in a somewhat confused yet relieved manner. The gems watched as Rick and Morty turned and began walking the other direction.

Steven gave the gems a confused look. "We came all this way to our house and we're not even gonna invite them in!?"

"Of course not Steven" Pearl yelled in with shock. "But why not, it's rude to treat our guests that way." Steven replied. In response, Pearl said "Those men were strangers! And not to mention all of those swords they pulled out of those portals! Garnet, are we really going to just let them go, they could be very dangerous."

"I know they may pose a threat, that's why we're not going to let them go just yet. We're going to follow them to wherever they're going, but we're going to be discreet about it." Explained Garnet.

"How are we gonna do that!?" Amethyst said abruptly.

"...Here's the plan" Garnet began.

"Well that took a lot longer than we expected, huh Rick? I- it's a good thing we can get going now, right?" Morty said in a stressed but relieved voice. Morty noticed Rick was busy looking at the screen of a device he held. " Hey wha- what's that Rick?"

"I'm afraid we can't leave yet Morty, it took me a while to find those swords. Between that and trying to find the right dimensions, It took me so long that it used up all the charge in the Portal gun. I can recharge it though, but I need to find a certain material. If you see anything that looks like shattered gem stones, let me know. I'll only need about a chunk to get a good charge." Rick Explained.

"Huh, why gemstones Rick? How are rocks gonna power that?" asked Morty.

"Well I'm not looking for just any gems Morty. I said I don't know much about this dimension, but I do know that certain types of gems in this universe have special properties to them, we can use those properties to power the gun." Rick said.

"What sort of special properties are we talking here Rick? Are they magic or something" Morty (yet again) asked.

"Of course they're not magic Morty, there's no such thing as magic! To quote a scientist I once met who was made entirely of bubblegum, there's no such thing as magic, some people just call it magic because they don't know what they're doing. The point is, it's not magic, but explaining it to you would just raise more questions than answers." Rick answered.

"O- Okay Rick, as long as it gets us home, I guess!" Morty said as they continued their journey to wherever the device told them they were going.

Meanwhile about fifteen yards behind them there was a fairly large rock, and behind that rock were the crystal gems watching them go to their yet unknown destination.

*A half- hour later*

Rick and Morty arrived at what the device told them was their destination, a seemingly insignificant grassy field surrounded by a thick wooded area not to far from the town. The crystal gems weren't far behind them as they were currently in the forest hiding behind the foliage.

"Here we are, if this thing is correct then all we have to do is dig." Rick said before reaching into his coat and pulling out what appeared to be two laser pointers, he pressed a button on each of them and said "Shovel" into a small microphone both of them had on their sides. Suddenly a burst of blue light extended from them and formed two hard light shovels, He handed one to Morty.

"You start digging around here Morty, I'll dig over there." Rick said making an "x" on the ground with his shovel near Morty to indicate where to dig. Morty obliged. After about two minutes of digging Morty saw a shining blue object through the now spread dirt.

"Hey Rick, I- I think I found what you're looking for." Morty said as he picked up the blue gem shard.

"Yes! Excellent Morty!" Rick exclaimed as he took the shard into his hand and held it up to examine it closely. "With this we can finally *burrrrrp* get out of this place!"

Meanwhile, in the foliage. "Garnet! Is that a gem shard!?" Pearl whispered to Garnet. Garnet said nothing, she just looked forward in concentration on the object in Rick's hand.

"We're gonna find out. Gems, let's go!" Garnet shouted to the rest of the gems, signaling them to come out of hiding.

Rick reached into his coat in order to get something, but stopped when he heard Morty speak. "Uhh… Rick!?" Morty said. Rick replied "Yeah, what is it Morty?" He said turning to face the direction Morty was looking off into, only to see the approaching familiar figures. Rick sighed deeply and said "You've gotta be fucking kidding me."


End file.
